The present invention relates to the preservation of raw or processed agricultural crop products, and by-products and derivatives thereof, particularly animal feeds and cereals, which are subject to microbiological degradation and mold formation, and which are low in sugars and high in one or more of cellulose, starch and lignin. Thus the present invention is not applicable to preservation of fruits and the like which are high in sugar but is generally applicable to animal foodstuffs, cereal grains, and the like.
It has long been known that propionic acid either alone, or on a carrier material, may be used as a preservative for foodstuffs. The use of propionic acid on a carrier material will generally give better results because of the better distribution of the propionic acid that may be obtained. For examples or prior art usage of propionic acid as a preservative see U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,449 issued Apr. 18, 1939 to C. Hoffman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,269 issued May 21, 1974 to Mueller et al wherein propionic acid coated on a silica carrier is disclosed; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,655 issued Sept. 17, 1974 to Kensler et al wherein propionic acid mixed with sodium methyl dithiocarbamate is disclosed.
Even though much research has been conducted on the use of propionic acid and other compounds as preservatives, the problem of spoilage and mycotoxin formation resulting from fungus (mold) activity is still a big problem in the industry. The discovery of new, useful and more efficient compositions, methods and the like for preservation of products is thus to be desired.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful particulate composition comprising propionic acid on a carrier material which is useful as a preservative. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of inhibiting fungus growth in products such as animal feeds and cereals by use of such a particulate composition. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an agricultural crop product, or derivatives or by-products thereof, which has improved storage characteristics. Additional objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.